


Raw wood

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Derek take care off him, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles suffers, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles suffers. Noah has no idea what to do with him so he wants to call Stiles' Alpha. Only he appears without a call.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Raw wood

Stiles lay on his side, a soft, near-constant whine pearling over his lips. His naked body is drenched in cold sweat and his hips are squirming in place.

»Stiles?«

His father asked. He had just come home and heard the pained noises coming from his son's room.

Soft whining when he is asleep is nothing new ever since he had accepted the bite in an attempt to have the pack bonds help with the aftermath of the Nogitsune. Now when the nightmares hit he whines in his sleep.

This doesn't look like nightmares.

Since he learned the hard way not to startle a new werewolf awake, he stayed at the door and addressed his son again. This time louder but there was no reaction. 

A soft sigh escaped him and he pulled out his mobile to call Peter Hale when the window beside his son's bed suddenly opened and red eyes flashed in the darkness outside before Peter slipped into the room.

»Hey … no need to call. Felt his distress through the bond. Derek is also on his way. If you want to get some sleep you should probably head over to the packhouse or the loft,« Peter said softly.

Noah's brow rose in question. »What's going on with him? He normally rouses easily when I step into his room.«

Peter gently shook his head.

»Believe me, when I tell you you don't want to know,« he answered.

»Peter!« Despite being human Noah's growl sounded decidedly wolfen.

»Raw wood,« Peter sighed.

»What?«

»That's what's plaguing your son,« Peter responded.

»And what pray tell is raw wood?«

It's Derek who answered from behind Noah. It seemed like he had slipped into the house through the back door. »Raw wood describes what your cock feels like when a male wolf goes into rut,« he said and took a look at Stiles. »Seems like he is still in the early stages. So do yourself a favor, pack a bag, and head over to the packhouse. We'll take him to the loft and take care of him. It's not a good idea to keep him here.«

»You'll take care of him?« Noah asked with an even higher raised brow.

Peter nodded. »Yes, Noah. You do know that Stiles is my mate and he only still lives with you because he still has school to attend and doesn't want you to have to answer uncomfortable questions. It's not like he is underage or anything.«

Noah sighed and held up his hands in defeat. »But why do you want me to go to the packhouse if you're taking him to the loft?«

Derek who was already packing up a bag of clothes and Stiles' electronics answered. »Rut has a distinct smell for wolves … one that travels.«

»You mean others may try to break into the house?«

Peter nodded while wrapping Stiles into his comforter and lifting him into his arms.

»Exactly. So after we leave close the wolfsbane wards,« he advised.

Noah nodded and watched the two wolves carry his only son away to fuck him into the mattress or let him fuck them. Noah wasn't too sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
